Is this a trick or a treat?
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just something for Halloween, it's Draco and Harry if you no like then no read! Yes , yes I'm getting back to Malfoy manor now!


Something a little seasonal for Halloween lord knows why I'm writing this really just some Halloween fun so treat it as such. I don't own these characters, I have dyslexia and yes it has gone through a spell checker.

Is this a trick or a treat?

Halloween was fast approaching and Dumbledore had decided to introduce to the students of Hogwarts to the muggle tradition of trick and treat. All the teachers' classrooms and the house common rooms would be dispensing treats to those who came knocking that night.

Parties of two would mean the common room doors and dispense treats, tricks would be permitted but they had to be harmless, short term and only given if no treats were given. If anyone broke those rules they would forfeit their treats and be punished in alignment to whatever the tick had been.

Draco wasn't too sure at first how to feel about the headmaster introducing this muggle tradition to the school, sure it seemed dumb yet the idea of getting sweats for nothing was great, so at length the blond decided that he would take part in that evening.

The blond was enjoying the day so far, he was wandering round Hogwarts a large almost full caldron dangling on his arm, he had gone all over the school it was getting late but now there was only one place left for him to visit that was the Gryffindor tower, when the blond got there he knocked carefully on the edge of the portrait, then stepped back, a few moments later the portrait swung open and Potter leant out of the portrait whole.

Draco couldn't help but grin, he sure hoped that he got the chance to play a trick on Potter, from the look of the long braid of hair that now hung to his waist he had already been the butt of at least one trick for the night.

"Hey Malfoy, can I help you?" Potter asked him quietly.

"Trick or Treat Potter!" He said with a sly smile on his face noticing the empty cauldron next to him, part of him was looking forward to hopefully being able to trick Potter good and proper but Draco was surprised that a small part of him was also a little reluctant.

Harry's green eyes settled on the empty cauldron next to the door and then moved to Malfoy, he smiled to himself well this was the perfect excuse to do something that the black haired wizard had been wanting to do to Draco for ages. "Well let's see there is nothing left in the cauldron here, but I guess I do actually have something that I could give you for a treat." Harry reached out of the portrait whole he grabbed two handfuls of the blonds' robes, pulled in the surprised Slytherin and kissed him deeply.

The other wizard froze with shock as Harry kissed him, of cause Draco had secretly dreamt of what it would be like to kiss him but the reality was completely different from all his imagination, it was wonderful and enchanting and despite part of him trying to deny this the rest of his brain was not functioning enough to bother with fighting what he really wanted and that was to Draco's surprise Harry.

Unhurriedly Harry pulled back from the kiss, he gently let go of the front of Draco's robes, and then silently the Gryffindor moved back from the other boy and closed the portrait whole on the completely stunned Slytherin.

Draco stood there for a long while blinking at the portrait a now giggling the fat lady, he ignored her in favour of lifting his fingers to his lips and then turning and walked slightly dazed back down the corridor.

The Slytherin couldn't help but be confused why had potter kissed him, why hadn't he kissed back, had it just been because he had nothing else left to give? Or had the other wizard really wanted to kiss him?

Quietly the Blond sat down in the Slytherin common room and stared into the green flames deep in thought all he wanted to do was understand why Harry had kissed him and for the life of him Draco couldn't see the answer to that question. After all, all that he had ever done to Harry was treat him like dirt, he was nothing but mean to the other wizard and treated his friends terribly as well, so there couldn't be a romantic reason for that kiss could there?

Well there really was only one possible way to get answers to all of his questions and that was to ask the Gryffindor golden boy, he desperately wanted to know the answers to all of those questions and Malfoy's always got what they wanted and in this case that was going to be Harry Potter.

The next morning after breakfast the Slytherin ice prince located Harry Potter he was sitting in alcove reading something, Draco approached him carefully. "Hey Potter I want to talk to you."

Slowly the golden boy looked up from his book and met Draco's silver eyes. "Oh yes what about?"

"Last night."

"Last night, what exactly is it about last night you want to talk about?"

"You kissed me." Harry sat quietly for a few moments his emerald eyes lingering on Draco for a long moment before looking away.

The silence stretched before Harry finally spoke. "Yes I did kiss you and I enjoyed it a lot."

Draco stared at Harry dumbfounded, the dark haired man stood, closed his book, then Harry went to walk out of the alcove, but the Slytherin reached out and snagged Harries arm. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious I love you Draco."

Shocked once again the blond dropped the arm he had been holding and the other wizard quietly walked away into the castle. A few moments later Draco snapped out of his stupor, he felt amazement fill him, Harry Potter had just laid his heart at the feet of none other than himself, the blond did not feel the want to reject such a handsome offering but instead felt the over whelming urge to except all that Harry were laying before him.

Yes taking Harries heart would mean that Draco would now need to fight on the side of the light and would be reviled by his house and family but somehow this held no terror for him as it might have once, and this was because he now knew if he entered the light he would not be alone Harry would always stand beside him.

Draco just had to find a way to show Harry that he cared for the dark haired wizard just as much as it was now obvious that the young man cared for him, but first he had to catch up to his quarry.

Quickly Draco set off down the hallway after Harry and it didn't take the blond too long to find him again. "Harry wait!"

The dark haired wizard stopped dead at the sound of his name being called by Draco and turned waiting for the other young man to catch up to him. "Yes Draco what is it?"

"About what you said to me just a moment ago." Draco said standing before the other wizard and looking up into his eyes.

"Yes what about it?"

Instead of using words Draco reached out, he did as Harry had done the night before, he gripped the front of the Gryffindors robes and pulled him in, and their eyes met silver and green burning into each other, before Draco closed the last of the distance between them and kissed Harry deeply letting his passion have free reign. Draco found that as he kissed the dark haired man he didn't care who saw them just that he was finally happy and content for the first time in his life everything felt right.

When the two men parted from the kiss they were breathing heavily but smiling. "I love you Harry show me the light." Draco said softly letting go of the front of the other wizard's robes and resting his pail hands on the other mans chest.

Harry's smile grew. "Of cause I will my love."

"I think I really rather do like trick or treat now." Draco said off handily, and in such a way as it caused Harry to laugh.

With a wide smile the Gryffindor held a hand out to the man he loved and with a real smile Draco took the offered hand, they shook, then the Slytherin wound his fingers between Harries, the two men smiled at each other for a moment before turning and still holding hands they walked off down the hallway side by side.


End file.
